Standing in a Titan's Shadow
by HanakoAkibara1
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has been missing for almost four years. When he returns in a flash of light, he's not the same person the Miracles knew in middle school... Attack on Titan x Kuroko no Basket crossover ;) WARNING - Swearing from a certain Phantom


**Quick one-shot I came up with in the middle of the night. Hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Attack on Titan or Kuroko no Basket, simple as that.**

A flash of yellow lightning blinded the spectators and players in the gym, bringing the basketball game to an abrupt halt. When the light faded, a figure was left lying in the middle of a scorched patch in the centre of the court. At first, there was silence. But it didn't last long, as Aomine Daiki's quiet voice echoed off the gym's walls.

"Tetsu?" he had gasped, effectively snapping Kise Ryota and Akashi Seijuro out of their dazes.

"Oh, my God, Kurokocchi!" Kise wailed in shock and fear.

Akashi, who had just been in the middle of winning against Serin, rushed forward and knelt next to the unconscious figure.

"Kuro-chin's home?" Murasakibara Atsushi questioned lazily, though his teammates caught the slight hint of happiness in his voice.

"Tetsuya," Akashi called in a voice gentler than anyone had ever heard. "Tetsuya, open your eyes."

The pale blue haired boy's eyes cracked open slowly, revealing equally blue irises. The only thing Akashi saw in those eyes, was a flash of pure fear, quickly followed by anger as he was shoved away. He landed back on his ass, dazed at the other teen's reaction. Only then did he notice what Tetsuya was wearing. A plain white button-down shirt, a pair of skin tight white pants, brown knee-high leather boots, accompanied by a network of leather straps wrapped around his thighs and torso as some sort of harness. His long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing slightly tanned skin, covered in a smattering of pale scars, getting more concentrated over his knuckles.

Tetsuya slowly got to his feet, acting as if his limbs were stiff and sore. He looked different, the Miracles could see that. He held himself differently. He looked stronger, both physically and mentally. This was a different Tetsuya from the one they had known almost four years ago.

The blue-haired teen looked around in confusion, studying the people around him. Akashi swiftly pulled himself to his feet and stood before his previously missing teammate. Exactly two metres between them.

"Tetsuya?" the redhead asked cautiously.

"Where the fuck am I?!" the Phantom suddenly exploded, scaring the living daylights out of the Miracles.

"You're in the middle of a basketball court," Akashi said firmly. "Where have you been for the past four years?"

Tetsuya narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

"Somewhere better than here," he answered vaguely, bending his knees as if ready to run at any moment. "I need to get back, they need me there. How did I get here?"

"Yellow lightning," one of the other players answered.

A heavy sigh escaped the blue-haired's lips.

"So there's no chance of me getting back then," he muttered to himself.

"Tetsuya, where were you?" Akashi repeated his previous question, his tone a little more forceful.

Tetsuya frowned, glaring at the basketball captain. With his annoyance growing, Akashi stepped closer to the boy he once knew. Seeing this movement, Kuroko Tetsuya acted purely on instinct. He stepped to Akashi's left a little, grabbing the front of Rakuzan's captain's shirt with his left hand and sweeping his legs out from under him using his left foot. His movements were so quick that not even the Emperor could stop himself from falling back to the ground.

The Miracle froze - heck, the whole gym froze in shock. The rainbow-haired teens had never seen this side of their Kuroko Tetsuya. They never would have thought that the man dubbed the Phantom would defy their leader to this extent.

"Kuroko, how could you—"

Midorima Shintaro was quickly cut off by a barked laugh from the bluenette standing above the redhead.

"I hold _no_ respect for this stranger any longer," he stated harshly, glaring daggers at the captain on the ground below him. "I've met people far worthier of my attention over the past _three fucking years_ than I have in my entire life, so don't expect me to give you as much as a second glance, _Captain Akashi Seijuro_."

His tone was mocking, deadly and emotionless all at the same time, making everyone flinch in fear.

"Hmpf," Tetsuya smirked in satisfaction, crossing his arms. "You'd be pissing your pants if you met Captain Levi... No, fuck that... You'd be _dead_ by now if you ever met him. And, that's not including the rest of his squad. And Eren too. God, if you met Eren. Ha! You'd be pulverised."

He crouched down to Akashi's level, the smirk not leaving his face.

"I wonder how _you_ , Leader of the Generation of Miracles, would fare against a 15 foot tall monster being controlled by _the_ Suicidal Bastard that is Eren Jaeger. But then, you'd have less of a chance against his sister, Mikasa. Even better! What about Commander Erwin. God, I feel _so incredibly sorry_ for you... Ha... not really... I'd say you deserve it."

He was rambling, he knew that, but he didn't care. He needed to get it off his chest.

"But, you know what?" he stood up again, effortlessly pulling Akashi up with him. "You'll just have to make do with me for now."

Akashi barely had time to defend himself before Tetsuya had thrown an incredibly strong, perfect punch at his face. Luckily, he was able to bring his forearms up in time to save himself. Through his block, he saw the Phantom grinning like a maniac. That's when he knew. Tetsuya was serious. He wasn't lying about 15 foot monsters and the mystery militia. He was completely serious. And this fact terrified the basketball player. He knew, just from the foreign, wild, insane look in Tetsuya's eyes, that this was only the beginning.


End file.
